


The Truth

by Techmaturgics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Humor, tell me prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techmaturgics/pseuds/Techmaturgics
Summary: Sneaking into the academy's library together gave Jayce a moment to really confess to Ezreal.





	

Jayce furrowed his brows, arms folded and expression conflicted. It was dark and the only light they had was a small, worn out lamp that Jayce kept in his garage. They had once again snuck into the the restricted section of the Piltover Academy’s library. He had begged Jayce to bring him again, having found another thing to he wanted desperately to research.

Jayce stood watch, brooding over something he’d been restless about since meeting up with the explorer this night. He didn’t know if he should tell the guy. Would he freak out? Jayce glanced back at Ezreal. His nose was stuck in a book and he was furiously turning pages as his eyes glinted like icy fire in the light. Jayce could see his mind churning with what he was reading and the thoughts of whatever had been plaguing the young man.

He sighed and drummed his fingers over his arm. Should he tell him? Jayce contemplated. He was sure Ezreal would not take his words lightly if he said it. The young man had always been so attentive when listening to what Jayce had to say and he had always found that a nice quality in a person.

“Jayce, look at this; what does that mean?” Ezreal asked, lifting up the book. Jayce raised his brow and came sauntering over. He leaned across the table and looked to where Ezreal pointed. It was too dark and he lead Ezreal’s hands down to the table and had him set it down before dragging the lamp closer. He ran his hand over the text and frowned.

“It’s just some old text about the moon temple and the people. It’s pretty vague. Diana would know more about this,” Jayce explained. Ezreal’s lips pursed together and Jayce watched him. He might as well get it off his chest before his anxiety got the best of him.

“Ez,” he said, drawing the explorer’s attention back to him. He met his curious blue gaze and turned his eyes away for a moment awkward. “Uh..”

“What is it Jayce?”

“Well…”

Ezreal leaned in closer now, hand awfully near Jayce’s. Jayce placed his hand on top of Ezreal’s firmly and leaned in to meet his eyes fiercely.

“I was the one to replace your makeup with the colored frosting,” Jayce admitted. He saw Ezreal’s expression turn from curious to outrage.

“IT WAS YOU?!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahaha-


End file.
